Aliens in Equestria
by Shadic the pegasushog
Summary: When the brother of Ben Tennyson endeds up in the world of Equestria, you just know it's going to one hell of a time for Twilight and her friends, not only having to deal with a human but one that can turn into many different alien forms. OCxTwilight etc


_**I do not own Ben 10 or MLP. I only own Light Tennyson.**_

_**Chapter 1 The argument**_

As Ben got out of Kevin's car with a frown on his face and said to another human, that looked just like him but a year younger with gold like hair and eyes "LIGHT, I told you to stay in Kevin's car."

"Oh get over it, we both have a Ultimatrix each." Light said back to Ben.

"WHAT'S THAT MENT TO MEAN? You almost killed your self." Ben said back to Light.

The a female voice said to the two boys "Carm down you two, you've always said, you would trust Light more, if he could prove him self to you."

"When I said that Gwen, I didn't mean for him to almost kill him self." Ben said to his cousin called Gwen.

Light then shoulted at Ben "YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU SAY YOUR LOOKING OUT FOR ME, BUT THIS IS OVER THE EDGE."

"THAT'S IT." Ben shoutled back at Light.

Ben and Light was about to go Fourarms but Gwen used her powers to stop them and said to them "Will you two just stop it, both of you are acting, like your 10 years old."

Light then said to Ben before he went XLR8 "I hate you sometimes."

Then there was a bright white light and Light was a skinny semi-armored velociraptor and ran off at super speed, Ben was about to do the same but Gwen said to him "Let me deal with this one, if you go after him, it'll make things worst between you two."

"FINE." Ben shoulted back to Gwen and then went inside his house.

Gwen went back to Kevin's car and a man that was siting in the drivers seat asked Gwen "Where you think he gone?"

"I have an idea Kevin, Light doesn't go far from Bellwood at night." Gwen said to the man called Kevin.

Meanwhile not far from Bellwood, Light was laying on the ground looking at the stars, "God dam it Ben, your not the boss of me, your only a year older then me." Light said to himself.

Light then heard foot steps but reminded laying on the ground and said to the person walking up to him "Hello Gwen."

Light then sat up as Gwen asked him "You ok?"

"Yeah, just angry with Ben, he's not lay off and let me help out." Light said to Gwen.

Gwen then sat down next to Light and said to him "I've tried to get him to change his mind but, Ben was right, you was a bit careless tonight."

"Yeah, I was but that was because, Ben was a jackass yesterday." Light said to Gwen.

"I don't think, it's a good idea for you and Ben, to see each other for a while." Gwen said back to Light.

"Can I just say, we've tried that before, he ended up spying on me." Light said to Gwen.

"Good point, still I don't see what else we can do." Gwen said to Light.

"I don't know, I just wish that for a while, I would end up in another world with out Ben." Light said back to Gwen.

"I know that filling, I wished that would happen to me, when me and Ben was 10 years old." Gwen said to Light.

"Yeah, Ben was always going on about, how he saved the Earth." Light said to Gwen.

"Also how's the learning to control you mana powers going?" Gwen asked Light.

"It's going just fine, part of me think's why Ben is always trying to boss me around." Light said to Gwen.

Gwen asked Light as she stood up "Well, I'm going to get home, you coming?"

"Nah, Alien guy, needs time to cool down." Light said to Gwen.

"Don't let Ben catch you calling him that." Gwen said to Light and left him on his own.

Unknow to Light and Gwen, they was being watched by two winged unicorn ponys. One of them said to the other "Your right Luna, this human has trouble with his brother."

"I know, he trys his best, but his brother just get's mad at him, what do you think we should Celestia?" The one called Luna asked the other called Celestia.

"Well, you found this problem, so it's up to you what happens sister." Celestia said back to Luna.

"Well, we could aways take him to Equestria for a bit, he really needs some time away from this brother of his." Luna said to Celestia.

"Very well, once he's a sleep, we'll take him to Canterlot." Celestia said to Luna.

"After all it's only two days till, Nightmare Night, I've seen what this human and his brother can do, he should find Nightmare Night fun." Luna said to Celestia.

While the two was talking Light had drifted off to sleep and when he woke up, he was in a room with white walls and a few massive windows and an open door leading to an balcony that was leting the sun light in. Light then heard a voice say to him as the door out of the room opend "Please try and stay carm, and we'll fill you in, on what has happend."


End file.
